DeulAcademys Death
by Gx-dueler
Summary: duel accademy perrisheses when people come and jaden dies first. ONESHOT long though. some people die from cyanide poison!


_**Duel Academy's Down Fall!**_

It was two weeks from when that test-tube man tried to take over the world with the three sacred beasts. Jaden was studying for the final test of the semester when he was called out by professor Rangala (he was hired to take banner's place.) They got to principles office and the rest of the gang was there. They were told about how a new band of secret people called the Omegas were trying to get the 10 dark fragments. The ten dark fragments were cards that when they are all fused together their summon becomes permanent, meaning that the creature would actually be able to kill people. The worst part was that creature was called Lord of the Beast (all the god and sacred beast fused as one). Lord of the beast was the strongest and most powerful card in the world. It starts out with 8000 atk. The Omegas had to win the duel to get the fragment. There are special conditions to the matches. The loser goes into an endless nightmare, you draw seven cards, you get two cards per draw and if you decline the duel and you have a fragment then you will die a horrible painful death. They were called their to take the ten fragments for the first omega was there!

The next morning Jaden woke up to see his cards all scattered on his bed side table. He looked at his cards they were all different. He checked up with every one else, Chazz had the same exact cards as Jaden, and lexis, and Rangala, and the others! They were just about to go check if anyone else had the same cards as them when a man with a black cloak walked out of the forest his hood was down. He asked if they were the ones with the dark fragments. Jaden said "who wants to know"

"I do!" said the man

"Your one of the omegas aren't you" said lexis

"Very good stupid girl" said the man. He pointed at Jaden and said "you must duel me". After the man said those words Jaden actually felt as if a mystic force was telling him to say "yes". Jaden said yes and prayed that his deck was strong.

The man went first, he drew his seven cards and played a card called "mass summon' it allowed him to summon up to five times that turn! Then he played fox fire in face up defense position (200def.). Then he played "Zolga" in face-up attack position (1700atk.). He then played "Blackland Fire Dragon" in atk. Mode, then he sacrificed Zolga and black land fire dragon to summon "Blue eyes White Dragon" (3000atk.). And due to Zolga's effect he gained 2000lp (6000lp). He then played one face down card and ended his turn.

"How the hell did you pull that off!" yelled Jaden. Jaden still has some of his old cards Jaden played "Lord of D" in face up atk (1200atk.). Next he played "flute of summoning dragon". "This allows me to special summon two dragons from my hand to the field, and I think I'll summon two "blue eyes white dragons" from my hand to the field, then I play "change of heart" on your BEWD. Now I play "polymerization" to make "blue eyes Ultimate dragon". Plus I use pot of greed and… yes! I sacrifice my dragon to summon "blue eyes shining dragon" (3000 atk)and it gains 300 atk for every dragon in my graveyard, and that's four, so it now has 4200 and I activate "axe of despair" it gives my dragon here 1000 atk points, so now… um …5200 atk. Then I attack your fox fire with my lord of D. now I attack your lp directly.."

"that's so lishious!" -Chumliy

"ha! I activate my face down card "enchanted javelin"! if you attack my lp and I activate this your monsters attack in added to my lp instead of lowering it!"(11200lp)

"that's so not lishious" –Chumliy. The man drew his two cards. "I play "heavenly Gift" this allows me to roll a six sided die, I gain as many lp as the die shows x1000" he rolled the die and got a 4. "I gain 4000 lp(15200), Next I play "ultimate sacrifice" this allows me to summon any monster from my fusion deck, but for every star it has I must give-up 1000 lp. I think I'll summon the "Master dragon of knight"(5000atk) which has 10 stars so that's 10000 lp!(5200lp) next I'll attack your Lord of d.!"

"I'll still have 200 lp!"

"NO Jaden you **won't**, master dragon of knight gains 500atk for every face-up dragon on the field so that's 6000 atk." "Enough stalling sweet dreams…or.. Well…nightmares! Ha!Ha!Ha!" The dragon attacked Jaden at first Jaden appeared to be only stunned, but then he fell down drool coming out of his mouth. Lexis started to cry and Jaden just laid there the fragment missing from his body.

Every day Lexis would sit by Jaden and express how she really felt for him, but he couldn't here her, he was in a permanent dream. In the end Alexis lost, Zane lost, Chazz lost, Rangala lost, Bastion lost, Crowler lost, and the principle ended up committing suicide after he massacred all nine Omegas. Everyone in the school died because someone put cyanide in the school milk. And nobody ever found out for 20000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years!

_**THE END!**_


End file.
